Weapons
For the skill, and weapon styles, see Forge Weapon. *All uses of charge means charge/per day unless able to be recharged, as per Alchemical Strike # Arcane Strike– This modifier will allow a character to deliver 1, 2 or 3 weapon blows with the call of “arcane” depending upon how many times the modifier was applied during the creation of the weapon. The weapon can be taken to a Weapon Forger and the charges can be renewed. # Booby Trapped – This type of weapon will cause the user to receive double the amount of damage from any attack delivered by this weapon. This weapon cannot be removed until it has been destroyed. This weapon still inflicts normal damage upon what ever target it is effective against. # Cursed –This weapon modifier will subtract -2, -4 or -6 to damage dealt depending upon how many times the weapon modifier has been applied. The only way to remove a cursed weapon is to either destroy the weapon or use applicable magic means. # Damage {Type} – The weapon will be allowed to permanently deliver damage as any type of the creators choice upon creation of the weapon. The applicable types of damage are Magic, Lightning, Fire, Ice, Sonic, Acid and Stone. This effect only changes the damage type and does not change the damage itself. To have this effect, the Forgemaster must have three units of the elemental component. # Enchantment Slots – This weapon is the only type of weapon that may be imbued with a permanently enchanted effect. # Expiration -- All weapons have a duration of 1 year unless an expiration is used when created. For every usage of expiration the weapon will be raised to the next level beyond what the original description states in the following order - two years ~ four years ~ six years, so on…so on….so on…. # Extra Slots – Extra slots are required to add any effect from this list. The extra slot effect does not ever need an extra slot for itself. # Metal Coating – This modifier will allow a character to create any type of metal coating upon the weapon that is desired as long as the metal to be used in the creation of this weapon is in enough quantity to cover the entire surface of the weapon. ** Special Note** -- weapons that are combined with the modifier of unshatterable or resist shatter must be written that if the metal is unshatterable as well, to be designated to be unshatterable before the designation of metal coating upon the tag. For example if the tag were to read Unshatterable copper sword the entire weapon would be considered unshatterable. On the other hand if the tag stated copper unshatterable sword then the sword is unshatterable and the copper is not and upon the first occurance of being shattered the copper would destroyed and the weapon would not. # Personalized – This modifier makes the weapon unique and recognizable by anyone familiar with the weapon or if an Identify spell is used. # Planar – This weapon will not be reduced in value when the user is not upon the plane of its creation # Sharpened – This modifier will allow an extra +1,+2, +3, etc, depending on how many time the modifier has been applied. # Shatter Resistant — This type of weapon will be able to resist the effects of a shatter or shatter like ability or crumble X times ever # Sacrificial Body Points – This weapon modifier will allow a character to sacrifice one body point for every extra point of damage they wish to inflict. # Throwing – This weapon modification allow the user to throw this weapon for applicable damage even if the character does not have the ability to hurl weapons. This is done by the player throwing a Packet Delivered Attack and calling damage as if the weapon were used in its ordinary capacity. This weapon and ability may not be reused until the packet delivered in such a manner is retrieved. # Trapping – This weapon modifier will allow a user to trap another weapon as long as the user does not attempt any other action with the weapon. This is done by the player touching the weapon that is being trapped and calling “trapped”. A successful feat of strength(of 6 or higher) will free a weapon that has been trapped and effectively destroy the weapon that is being used to do the trapping unless the weapon used in this manner is immune to the effect of shattering. # Trample – This weapon modifier makes the target of the damage of this weapon accountable for the damage even if the weapons is blocked by the use of another weapon (includes shield). # Versus Creature {Type} – This weapon modifier will allow for an extra +1, +2 or +3 points of damage versus a specific creature ( chosen when the weapon is created ) depending upon how many time the modifier is applied. #Unshatterable – This weapon is immune to effects of any shatter spell or shatter like ability or crumble